


Birthday Wishes

by MO0NCHILDRN



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Birthday Ash Lynx, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Post-Canon, Pre-Side Story: Garden of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MO0NCHILDRN/pseuds/MO0NCHILDRN
Summary: Eiji writes Ash a letter for his birthday.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short for Ash's birthday, so here we are.

Ash,  
you would’ve turned twenty today. I’d like to say it’s gotten easier, but I don’t want to lie to you. Waking up every day knowing you’re not in this world anymore still hurts the same.

I’ve tried moving on, I really have. I moved to New York and opened up a gallery. Sing and Max have been helping me a lot and I’m so thankful for having them by my side, but the city feels so wrong without you. Sometimes, when walking through the streets, I have a feeling that once I turn behind the corner you’ll be standing there, waiting for me. Of course, you never are. There are only traces of your existence scattered throughout the city.

I haven’t been near the library once. I don’t see myself ever going there again and it makes me sad because I know you loved that place. But I can’t stand it. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry. I’ve only been to your grave once, after the funeral. I hope you’re not upset that I asked Sing to take care of the grave for now. Hopefully, I’ll be able to bring you fresh flowers myself one day.

Max would say that I’ll never be able to love anyone again. But he’s wrong. I’m only able to love one person, and that is you, Ash. I’m sorry I never told you, but then again, I think you knew how much you meant to me. I want you to know that I don’t regret a second I spent with you. Meeting you was the best thing in my life and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.

I understand why you decided to leave, but a part of me wishes you had gotten help. I can’t deny that I’ve thought about leaving this world too, just so I could see you again. But I know that’s not what you would’ve wanted for me, and I promise I’m trying for your sake. I know that you are looking over me and that a day will come when I’ll see you again. Until then, I have photos and memories of you to cherish.

I miss you, Ash, I miss you more than anything. But I hope you’re finally happy, wherever you are. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. Please don’t worry about me. I’m in good hands and I know that whatever happens, you’ll always be waiting for me, forever.

Eiji

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday king, we miss you


End file.
